Detention of the Year
by StardustandSnitches
Summary: James Sirius Potter is the reincarnate of the first James in the eyes of our Head teachers. Here are some of the best pranks of each year told through his detention slips. One-shot. R&R please, and hope you enjoy it! DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to J.K Rowling


_I've always had a few headcannons on James Sirius Potter. One of them was that he inherited Arthur Weasley's blue eyes, and his fascination with Muggles. But he acts like the first James Potter too, which includes falling for a Muggleborn. This one shot is about the most spectacular pranks of each of his years at Hogwarts, written from the teacher's point of view in the form of detention slips. Also, I'M SO EXCITED FOR CURSED CHILD! Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

 **Name:** James Sirius Potter

 **House:** Gryffindor

 **Year:** First Year

 **Date:** 1st of September, 2015

 **Offense:** Disrupted Sorting by setting off fireworks with Fred Weasley, third year Gryffindor.

 _(Note: He wasn't even Sorted)_

 **Punishment:** Detention every night with Mr. Filch for a week.

 **Signed:** _Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

 **Comments:** _I sincerely hope he isn't a reincarnate of the first James Potter, though there is a striking resemblance._

* * *

 **Name:** James Sirius Potter

 **House:** Gryffindor

 **Year:** Second Year

 **Date:** 10th of December, 2016

 **Offense:** Transfigured Great Hall into an ice skating rink with Edward Lupin, seventh year Hufflepuff.

 _(Note: Teddy Lupin is Head boy)_

 _(Note: Dept. Headmaster Filius Flitwick slipped and had to be rushed to the Hospital Wing)_

 **Punishment:** Detention four times a week till January 31st with Professor Flitwick

 **Signed:** _Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

 **Comments:** _I hope Miss Victoire Weasley liked her present._

 _Have given up on trying to stop Mr. Potter._

* * *

 **Name:** James Sirius Potter

 **House:** Gryffindor

 **Year:** Third Year

 **Date:** 14th of February, 2017

 **Offense:** Charmed House Elves to serenade Miss Auden Campbell, Third Year Ravenclaw, during Hogsmeade visit.

 _(Note: Miss Campbell is a muggle born who has never seen a House Elf and was understandably shocked)_

 _(Note: Elves refused to say no and set her robes on fire)_

 **Punishment:** Detention for a month with Mr. Argus Filch

 **Signed:** _Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

 **Comments:** _I still don't understand how the boy thought that this was charming._

* * *

 **Name:** James Sirius Potter

 **House:** Gryffindor

 **Year:** Fourth Year

 **Date:** 17th of March, 2018

 **Offense:** Along with Lucy Weasley, Fourth Year Slytherin, Auden Campbell, Fourth Year Ravenclaw and Edgar Bones, Fourth Year Hufflepuff, managed to replace food with Dungbombs.

 _(Note: Choked Professor Slughorn)_

 **Punishment:** Three weeks of detention with Professor Slughorn

 **Signed:** _Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

 **Comments:** _Paid homage to grandparents. Am slightly proud. But I am too old for his antics. Two wars, the Marauders and the Weasleys were enough._

* * *

 **Name:** James Sirius Potter

 **House:** Gryffindor

 **Year:** Fifth Year

 **Date:** 2nd of October, 2018

 **Offense:** Forced teachers and peers to call him Mickey Blue Eyes, and then charmed Professor Aurora Sinistra's telescopes to show reflection of his eyes.

 **Punishment:** A month of detentions cleaning Astronomy Tower

 **Second Offense:** Showed disrespect to Headmaster

 _(Note: Called me an_ _uptight dwarf_ _)_

 **Punishment:** Added two weeks of detention

 **Signed:** _Headmaster Filius Flitwick_

 **Comments:** _Is an insolent child, but seems to be maturing. Also knows a lot about Muggle culture._

* * *

 **Name:** James Sirius Potter

 **House:** Gryffindor

 **Year:** Sixth Year

 **Date:** 13th of April, 2021

 **Offense:** Transfigured Great Hall banners into handwritten notes

 _(Note: They were sorry letters addressed to Headmaster)_

 **Punishment:** One week of detention with Headmaster

 **Signed:** _Headmaster Filius Flitwick_

 **Comments:** _I am extremely flattered and have forgiven the boy for irritating me._

* * *

 **Name:** James Sirius Potter

 **House:** Gryffindor

 **Year:** Seventh Year

 **Date:** 30th of June, 2022

 **Offense:** Charmed suits of armour to sing 'So long, Farewell'

 **Punishment:** -

 **Signed:** _Headmaster Filius Flitwick_

 **Comments:** _Excellent charmswork_

 _I will miss this child._

* * *

 _Please favourite and review if you enjoyed this one shot. Love, StardustandSnitches._


End file.
